<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The turbolift is being used for matchmaking by GalaxyPixel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26995216">The turbolift is being used for matchmaking</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyPixel/pseuds/GalaxyPixel'>GalaxyPixel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Trektober 2020 [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Finally, Fluff, Getting Together, Intervention, M/M, Stuck in a Lift, Stuck in small spaces, Trektober 2020, Turbo Lift, intervention from friends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:00:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,080</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26995216</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyPixel/pseuds/GalaxyPixel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>‘’Scotty, why are my officers stuck in a turbo lift?’’ Jim looked at the engineer, he was up to something and he didn’t trust it.</p><p>‘’I am just helping them. It’s better for everyone if they solve it now sir. I promise. Everyone is getting mad from their staring, they need to resolve their sexual tension. I’m not letting them out sooner.’’</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Spock</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Trektober 2020 [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956337</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Trektober 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The turbolift is being used for matchmaking</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Okay so I hope you like this! (also I am finally caught up again, wooow, 3 fics in one day, feel blessed)<br/>written without beta and very quickly, so if you see any mistakes they're mine</p><p>Written for Trektober 2020 Day 13: stuck in an enclosed space<br/>the idea credits go to Aisha, thank you &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Leonard walked towards the turbolift. He needed to get to the bridge to talk to Jim. Not that it was important or anything, he was just very bored and he hadn’t visited the bridge today yet. So, he deserved a small break. Nothing was happening in medbay anyways and the nurses could handle inventory on their own.</p><p>When they stopped before they got to the bridge and Leonard saw Spock walk in he was slightly confused. Then he realised Spock must’ve come from the labs, from one of his science experiments. Since Spock was also Chief Science Officer, besides the First Officer. </p><p>Suddenly the turbo lift stopped working. Leonard looked at Spock and pushed the button on the side.</p><p>‘’Scotty? What’s going on?’’</p><p>‘’Doctor, we’re working on it! Something went wrong and we’re trying to figure out what. Who else is there with you?’’</p><p>‘’Spock. Please hurry. And keep us up to date.’’</p><p>Leonard looked at Spock. ‘’I hope we’ll be done soon.’’</p><p>Spock nodded. ‘’Knowing Mister Scott I think he will do his very best to repair the problem as fast as possible.’’</p><p>They stood in the turbolift and Leonard realised for the first time how small it actually was when you had to spend more than a minute in it.</p><p> </p><p>~Meanwhile on the bridge~</p><p>‘’Scotty, why are my officers stuck in a turbo lift?’’ Jim looked at the engineer, he was up to something and he didn’t trust it.</p><p>‘’I am just helping them. It’s better for everyone if they solve it now sir. I promise. Everyone is getting mad from their staring, they need to resolve their sexual tension. I’m not letting them out sooner.’’</p><p>Jim nodded. ‘’That makes a lot of sense. Why didn’t I think of that earlier? I’ll give you some scotch for this Scotty, it’s brilliant.’’</p><p>‘’Brilliant but effective sir.’’</p><p> </p><p>~Back in the turbolift~</p><p>Leonard sat down and leaned his head against the wall. This was taking way longer than expected. Now the only thing to amuse him was Spock himself. If he wasn’t careful he might even tell Spock about his admiration to him. That wouldn’t be any good at all! He didn’t want Spock to know that he liked him more as a friend or coworker. That would be disastrous.</p><p>‘’Doctor, I suggest we talk to avoid the silence humans could find awkward. And it can help relieve some stress and take our mind off the fact that it is taking engineering a long time before they get this turbolift repaired.’’</p><p>Leonard stood up. ‘’Yeah, it is taking a long time. Let me ask why.’’</p><p>He pushed the button again. ‘’Scotty, what the hell is taking so long? We’ve been here for hours.’’</p><p>‘’Doctor, don’t exaggerate. We’ve been here for 32 minutes and 34 seconds.’’</p><p>‘’Shut up Spock. And call me Leonard, this isn’t a place to be formal. Well, Scotty?’’</p><p>‘’I am sorry Doctor, but you and mister Spock will have to be honest to each other before the turbo lift works again. I can’t help it.’’</p><p>‘’But no funny business Bones! We can hear everything so we know when you’ve been honest, so no funny business!’’</p><p>Leonard stared at the communicator. ‘’Jim! Why?! This isn’t how a captain and the Chief of Engineering should act. Dammit, Jim!’’</p><p> </p><p>Leonard sat down again, glaring at the walls. They were forcing him to confess to Spock now? Spock also had to be honest, but it was probably to tell Leonard how he didn’t like him. And he wasn’t ready for rejection yet. No way. He could hold this out.</p><p>He looked up at Spock and the face of the man hadn’t changed. Did he even hear what was said?</p><p>‘’I will go first, it might make it easier for you. And you can think some more about the honest thing you need to tell me. My honest opinion of you, doctor is that I like you. A lot. I admire you. I need you. I want you. I have feelings for you. Human feelings. It took me a long time before I realised this because I have never experienced them before this strong, but I have them. Feelings of love. For you. And I want you to know.’’</p><p>Leonard stared in shock at Spock. Spock liked him? Him? Doctor Leonard Horatio McCoy, once divorced? Him? He realised he was taking too long with answering when Spock didn’t look at him anymore.</p><p>‘’Spock, I like you too! I like, no, I love you. I do. Have been in love for a while but I thought you would never like me. So I never said anything. So yeah….’’</p><p>Spock looked at Leonard. He was speaking the truth, both of them were. Without realising it the turbolift moved upwards again. But they didn't’’ care. After looking good at each other, they got up and hugged. From there it escalated quickly.</p><p> </p><p>When Jim heard the turbolift arrive at the bridge he was ecstatic. His best friends had finally confessed their love for each other! He was really happy for them. And now nobody had to put up with their sexual tension anymore and they could just fuck it out in their quarters after shift. The doors opened and Jim greeted them with a big smile. Until he saw what was going on and he closed the doors quickly again. He turned back to Scotty.</p><p>‘’Uhm, please keep that turbolift locked for at least an hour. Then decontaminate it. Then open it again for public use. And when it gives a notion of Spock and Bones leaving, just air it a little bit. For fresh air. We wouldn’t want anyone to get in the lift now. Can we get on the bridge in another way without using that turbolift?’’</p><p>Scotty looked confused at Jim. ‘’Uhm, through some Jeffrey tubes. But I wouldn’t advise it, sir.’’</p><p>Jim sat down in his chair again. ‘’Well, it won’t matter. Nobody is using that turbolift for the next hour. If you want to leave or someone wants to come up, they can’t. If it’s an emergency we’ll use the Jeffrey tubes. And please Scotty, please. Dot forget to decontaminate the turbo lift in an hour. And cut off communications from there. I don’t think anyone of us wants to hear what’s happening in there.’’</p><p>He stared at the big screen in front of him. He was trapped on the bridge, but at least his best friends were happy and finally together.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>